


"Love sees sharply, hatred sees even more sharp, but jealousy sees the sharpest for it is love and hate at the same time"

by anc



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drama, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anc/pseuds/anc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir is fed up with Agron's jealousy. Agron is desperate for Nasir's forgiveness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jealousy is nothing more than a fear of abandonment

**Author's Note:**

> Per request of fucknagron and alejis-random I am going to post this little Nagron story that I am writing. It is based on this post http://ancgangsta.tumblr.com/post/49305826290/n-he-always-struggles-between-giving-me-space-and :) You need to see it to understand the setting. I put this together really fast and as I have said before it is angsty and ends on a cliffhanger. Haha I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors. Also, so there is no confusion the flashback is taking place while Nasir is at the library. I don’t know if it is clear in the way I presented it but I didn’t know how else to write it. This is my first time writing Nagron so I am really nervous about it (if you couldn’t tell! Haha) I hope it doesn't suck! If it does I am sorry! Anyway, I plan on writing more after finals. I really hope you guys enjoy! (P.S. The last line is totally shades of Naevia but I love it so I decided to use it.)

Nasir sighed as he sat down at his favorite table in the library. Getting comfortable, he rubbed his eyes wearily. College was kicking his ass and he was exhausted from stressing over finals. His main source of displeasure at the moment however, was the childish fight he was currently having with his boyfriend. It was so stupid. Nasir felt himself beginning to get frustrated again just thinking about it. ‘Why can’t Agron understand how much I love him?’ Nasir asked himself. The whole thing agitated him to no end. Agron’s jealously had been a major issue throughout their two year relationship. Frankly, Nasir hold out little hope that it ever wouldn’t be. Usually Nasir could overlook Agron’s fits of jealousy but lately they were getting to him. To be fair, Agron was intense in nature. He couldn’t help it; he was just designed like that. Agron always approached everything at full force. Nasir was aware of this when they started dating so it wasn’t like he didn’t know what he was getting into. And although Nasir loved Agron’s passion he resented it sometimes, mostly when Agron let his jealous control him.  
The last time Agron acted out of jealousy Nasir snapped.  
A couple days earlier, Nasir had been talking to a fellow classmate after lecture when Agron came up and put a possessive arm around him. This wasn’t the first time he had done something of the sort. The week before Agron nearly went insane when the cute guy at the coffee shop winked at Nasir. It was a wonder that anyone wanted to come near him considering Agron’s possessive nature. Nasir had witnessed the affect Agron had on guys who showed even the slightest interest in him. One smile shot Nasir’s way that looked a little too friendly and Agron was there ready to brawl. At the beginning of their relationship it didn’t bother Nasir that much. He struggled with the small feeling of pride it gave him to know that Agron was ready at any moment to fight for his love. But as their relationship became more serious Nasir began to have less patience for it.  
Nasir frowned deeply as he recalled the conversation that had sent him over the edge.  
*flashback*  
“Seriously Agron? Castus was just asking me if I wanted to study with him for the final.” Nasir huffed wiggling his way out of Agron’s grasp.  
“I hate the way he looks at you.” Agron said flatly, his eyes intently following Castus as he left the room. It was a look of malice which made Nasir cringe. Agron’s eyes were only full of love and light when he looked at Nasir and to see them clouded with hate hurt Nasir to the core. Agron had given up trying to hide is displeasure of other men being friendly toward Nasir a long time ago.  
To face facts it was obvious. If Agron had it his way nobody would even breathe the same air as Nasir.  
“You cannot be serious.” Nasir spat.  
“What?” Agron asked raising an eyebrow.  
“Do you know how many times I’ve had to watch some random girl or guy flirt with you?” Nasir questioned feeling his blood start to boil.  
Agron was a naturally flirty person; most times he did even realize it.  
“I,” Agron began but was cut off.  
“No, you don’t get to pull this shit.” Nasir said trying to keep his voice level because they were in public. The classroom was empty but the door was open and Nasir didn’t want to draw attention to their situation.  
“Pull what shit?” Agron asked incredulously. “That guy was flirty with you! Shamelessly I might add.”  
“Why don’t you trust me?” Nasir asked looking up at Agron. His bottom lip trembled.  
Agron’s jaw dropped.  
“I trust you with all of my heart.”  
Hearing those words made Nasir feel as though someone ripped his heart out of his chest. How could Agron say such a thing with such sincerity than turn around and act like this.  
“How can you say that? I can’t even make eye contact with someone with you threating to kill them.” Nasir asked his voice threatening to break.  
This conversation was long overdue and Nasir’s emotions were running high. It was everything. School, work, and now Agron’s outright display of distrust.  
“Nasir.” Agron said weakly, reaching out to touch the shorter man’s face.  
“I have to go.” Nasir said shrinking away from Agron’s extended hand. “I need to get to work. I will be home late. You don’t have to wait up for me. I am going to study with Castus after my shift.”  
A million emotions rippled across Agron’s face at Nasir’s last sentence. Anger, hurt, betrayal, sadness.  
“What Agron?” Nasir asked narrowing his eyes.  
“…Do you have to study with him? I could help you.” Agron said quickly. He knew he shouldn’t have said it but he didn’t care.  
Nasir stood there unable to process Agron’s words. Finally after what seemed like a lifetime Nasir was able to make himself walk away. He wanted to scream. He wanted to tell Agron he was an idiot for ever thinking that someone could just flash a smile at him and take him away from the man he loved more than anything. But he couldn’t. He was too hurt.  
*end flashback*  
It had been two days since their fight. Nasir had made the decision to refuse to speak to Agron no matter how hard Agron tried to strike up a conversation. When Agron left for school that morning Nasir didn’t even acknowledge him. Not even when Agron told him that he loved him. In retrospect, Nasir regretted that more than he could say. The look on Agron’s face nearly broke his heart in two. But Agron, being the prideful, stubborn man that he was hadn’t apologized yet and Nasir was livid. He had gone to the library later that day because he couldn’t stand being alone in the apartment that he and Agron shared surrounded by things that made him think of his boyfriend. And now here he was, still thinking about Agron. He didn’t think he would ever stop thinking about Agron. He loved him so much sometimes it scared him. That was why Agron’s jealousy made Nasir so mad. It was not for lack of Nasir expressing his love. He made sure Agron knew how he felt about him. Just like Agron spent every minute of every day making Nasir feel like he was a king. Fighting with Agron made Nasir physically sick. That man was his life.  
Trying to push the thoughts of their fight out of his head Nasir grabbed his history book and began to study. When he went to turn the page of the old textbook he saw something yellow on the table out of the corner of his eye. Examining it more closely he noticed that it was a sticky note with the words ‘I’m sorry’ written on it. Nasir reached over and removed the note from the desk to get a better look. His stomach did a summersault when he flipped the sticky note over to see if there was something written on the back. There was.  
‘Love, Agron.’   
*********  
Later that night when Nasir got home Agron was sitting with his head in his hands in front of their apartment door.  
“Agron? What are you doing out here?” Nasir asked walking up to his boyfriend.  
When Agron heard Nasir voice he jumped up as fast as he could and engulfed him in a tight hug.  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Agron repeated into Nasir’s neck. “Please tell me you love me.”  
Agron had not been able to focus all day. The scene of Nasir refusing to look at him, to tell him he loved him had been replaying in his mind since that morning.  
“I love you, you big oaf.” Nasir said wholeheartedly wrapping his arms around Agron’s waist.  
Agron let out a sigh of relief, kissing Nasir’s neck softly.  
“Just to be clear though, I am apologizing for upsetting you.” Agron said as he pulled away to look at Nasir “I can’t apologize for not wanting to share you.”  
Nasir rolled his eyes.  
“Agron, me studying with someone is not you sharing me. Your jealousy is ridiculous and it makes me feel like you don’t trust me or that you don’t know how much you mean to me.”  
“I know. I’m so sorry, Nasir. I just…” Agron faltered before taking a deep breath, “I just can’t lose you. I know I don’t deserve you but you are my everything and I don’t know how to live without you.”  
Agron’s words hit Nasir like a ton of bricks.  
“How can you say that you don’t deserve me, Agron? You are the only man who does.”


	2. Calm before the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter how hard Nasir tries he can't stay mad at Agron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks for all the kudos! And thank you to fucknagron for the comment!  
> Much like the last chapter I put this together pretty fast. Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors. I have been studying all day and just wanted to relax so I sat down and wrote this. I hope it isn't too crappy. Haha This chapter is angst, fluff, and then some more angst with a side of cheesy lameness. (Also, little bit of a spoiler: I am terrible at writing dirty stuff. Lol So I apologize if the kissing scene sucks!)  
> Oh, and just a fair warning shit is hitting the fan in chapter three. Hehe  
> Hope everyone enjoys this! Comments are most welcome!  
> Thanks everyone!
> 
> p.s. I don't have anything against Castus. I am just using him because he is a familiar character and a smooth talker *wink wink* I also didn't want to have to make up an antagonist. Sorry!

Nasir was stretched out on the couch when Agron arrived home from school that afternoon. "Hey, handso-" Nasir's greeting muffled in his throat when he caught sight of the large purple bruise forming around Agron’s right eye.  
“I’m fine, baby. It is no big deal.” Agron insisted seeing the panicked look on Nasir’s face.  
Agron threw his backpack on the coffee table and went over to the couch where Nasir was laying. Nasir grabbed Agron’s arm and pulled him down so that Agron’s body was positioned on top of his.  
Agron buried his face in Nasir chest and let out a long sigh. Nasir started rubbing circles on Agron's back feeling the tension in his body.  
“What happened?” Nasir dared to asked.

To be perfectly honesty he was not completely sure he wanted to know the answer.  
Agron hadn’t been himself for a week. Ever since he admitted to Nasir that he didn’t think he deserved him. Nasir could only guess that Agron was embarrassed for letting his insecurity slip out. It was hard for Nasir to image that Agron could feel insecure about anything.  
Agron spent so much time acting like Superman some times Nasir found himself believing it.  
He couldn’t image the toll it was taking on Agron knowing that Nasir was aware of his fear, no matter how unwarranted it was. Nasir made it a point from that night on to prove to Agron how much he meant to him.  
And Agron for the most part was trying desperately not to see green when Nasir talked to other guys. Unfortunately, he wasn't making much progress. 

“Just some jackass running his mouth.” Agron huffed shifting his body up so that he could kiss Nasir’s neck.  
Nasir ran his hand through Agron’s hair stopping at the base of his skull to massage the area with his fingertips. He earned a grunt of approval from Agron.  
“Can you be a bit more specific?” Nasir asked.  
Agron’s ambiguity about the subject worried him.  
“Don’t get mad…” Agron said quietly, the words muffled against Nasir’s neck.  
“What did you do?”  
“I may have told Castus to go fuck himself.”  
“Damn it, Agron!” Nasir shouted making a move to push Agron off of him.  
“I didn’t start it, I swear babe!” Agron said reluctantly letting Nasir up from the couch.  
“Oh really?” Nasir asked sarcastically. He was now standing in front of Agron who sat upright on the couch so he could look at Nasir.  
“Really!” Agron shot back, his tone changing at the accusation.  
Folding his arms in front of his chest Nasir glared at Agron waiting for an explanation.  
“He asked how you were.” Agron spat out.  
Nasir’s eyes went wide.  
“How offensive!" Nasir said incredulously not being able to resist the urge to mock Agron.  
“It was the tone in his voice! You would have thought I was the beast keeping you locked in the dungeon. He said it like he had to make sure I hadn’t hurt you. It fucking pissed me off.” Agron growled. “I would never hurt you.” He added with the utmost sincerity.  
“So you got in a fist fight?!”  
“YES!”  
Nasir was fuming.  
“I lost my temper. I’m sorry. He just gets under my skin.” Agron said trying to calm down. Most guys that talked to Nasir got under Agron's skin but Castus took the cake. He, much like Agron, was a naturally flirty person and his attention always seemed to be on Nasir. It was harmless but Agron nearly erupted with rage every time Castus came within a fifty foot radius of his boyfriend.  
When Nasir didn't say anything in response to Agron, he gave Nasir an apologetic look. One only Agron could give. On that made Nasir's stomach fill with butterflies. It was more of a pout really, his eyes searching Nasir’s, begging for forgiveness. “I HATE when you do that.” Nasir gritted out turning his eyes away from Agron’s.  
“I hate when you are mad at me.” Agron said softly grabbing Nasir’s wrist pulling him forward.  
“If you weren’t such a hothead...” Nasir sighed rolling his eyes.  
Agron grinned as Nasir leaned forward straddling Agron’s lap.  
“Sorry baby.” Agron purred, his hands finding their way to Nasir’s ass.  
“We seriously need to talk about this Agron.” Nasir told him frowning at the smug look on Agron's face.  
“I know but for right now can I just soak up the fact that my adorableness made you melt just now?” Agron teased.  
“You are infuriating!” Nasir scolded.  
“You love it.” Argon said with a suggestive wink.  
“I love you. Everything. Even your annoying flaws.” Nasir confessed lightly kissing the swollen area around Agron’s eye.  
A huge grin spread across Agron’s face relieving his dimples.  
“You have no idea how much I love you, Nasir.” Agron told him, like it was the most important, real thing he had ever said.  
Nasir pressed a light kiss to Agron lips knowing it was enough to drive his boyfriend crazy.  
Before Nasir could register what was happening he was pinned under Agron on the couch. Agron licked long Nasir bottom lip before kissing him passionately. Nasir gripped Agron’s shoulder blades feeling the muscles in Agron’s back flex. His body felt like it was on fire as Agron deepened the kiss, his tongue exploring Nasir's mouth making him groan with pleasure.  
Nasir could not get over how amazing Agron was at this. Every time they kissed it was better than the last.  
Nasir ended up being the one to break the kiss, needing to catch his breath.  
“I could kiss you forever.” Agron told him between trailing kisses down Nasir's jawline.  
Nasir smiled up at him chuckling lightly.  
“What?” Agron asked with a half grin.  
“I was just thinking. If you are the beast than that makes me the beauty.”  
“Yes it does, my love. And you definitely live up to that title.”  
“You are so lame.” Nasir chuckled.  
Agron opened his mouth to defend himself when Nasir’s phone started to ring. Agron looked over at the coffee table where the phone was lying to check the caller id.  
His smile faded almost instantly.  
“Why the fuck is Castus calling you?!"


	3. Jealousy is a tiger that tears not only its prey but also its own raging heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has Agron gone too far this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter three! This is where shit gets real. LOL Drama, angst, drama, and fluff. :) I am setting up for the big bang. It is two in the morning so please forgive me if this sucks. Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors. Again thank you guys for the kudos and comments. :D And thank you for taking the time to read my story! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

“Yeah?” Agron snarled.  
“May I speak to Nasir?” Castus’ voice was a little strained but polite nonetheless.  
Nasir had not been fast enough to stop Agron from answering the call.  
“He’s busy.” Agron spat hanging up the phone.  
“What the hell is your problem?” Nasir couldn’t believe the way Agron was acting.  
“Why the hell does Castus have your number?” Agron accused.  
“We exchanged numbers to get in touch with each other to study.” Nasir explained trying extremely hard not to be hurt by the tone in Agron’s voice.  
“I need a cigarette.” Agron said dismissing Nasir’s explanation.  
“I thought you quit?” Nasir questioned.  
“Yeah, well that was before the love of my life was getting calls from some jerk who wants in his pants.” Agron huffed grabbing his car keys from the counter near the front door.  
“Are you seriously going to throw a temper tantrum? What about me, Agron? What about the fact that you basically just accused me of cheating?”  
“I am not accusing you of cheating.” Agron stopped, his hand on the door knob. He didn’t bother to turn around to look at Nasir who was still sitting on the couch.  
“Really? Then why are you leaving? Just ask me, Agron. Ask me! If you really need to know, ask.”  
It was a dare, a challenge.  
Agron took his hand off the door knob and turned slowly to face Nasir.  
“Are you cheating on me?” Agron nearly whispered.  
“I can’t fucking believe you.” Nasir seethed. “Get out. Get the fuck out!”  
“You didn’t answer the question.” Agron said maliciously. He stared at Nasir coldly, his jaw clinched so tight that Nasir could see the muscles twitching.  
“That fact that you need an answer…” Nasir began but his voice broke.  
“I don’t want you around him Nasir.”  
“Well, I want you to trust me. Looks like neither of us is getting what they want.”  
With one last look of contempt, Agron left.  
A tear rolled down Nasir cheek as the door slammed behind him.  
******  
“Are you fucking kidding me?” Saxa asked her jaw nearly dropping to the floor as she put a bag of popcorn in the microwave. “He seriously asked you if you were cheating?”  
Nasir nodded feeling the tears starting to well in his eyes once more.  
“Your boyfriend is a fucking idiot. Always has been.” Saxa said wrapping her arms around Nasir. He hugged her back tight trying hard to fight off the tears that threated.  
Nasir had called Saxa immediately after his fight with Agron. In less than ten minutes she was at his apartment to pick him up. Nasir didn’t want to be there when Agron got back so he packed a bag to stay at Saxa’s place.  
She was his best friend and he needed her now more than ever.  
“How could he think that? How could that question even come out of his mouth?” Nasir asked when he and Saxa released each other from their hug.  
“He does not think you are cheating on him.” Saxa said flatly.  
Nasir raised an eyebrow at her.  
“He doesn’t. What he truly thinks is that you are the greatest thing since sliced bread and one day you are going to realize how much of a douchebag he is and dump him.”  
“Are you and Agron having heart to hearts now?” Nasir joked.  
“No,” Saxa giggled “your boyfriend is just an open fucking book.”  
“I don’t know what else I can do to make him see that I love him. He is the only guy I have ever loved.”  
“He knows you love him, babe. He is just an insecure little shit.” Saxa was completely fed up with Agron’s bullshit.  
“He makes me feel like I’m the only man he sees. Like all other guys don’t even exist.” Nasir confessed. “He has me on such a high pedestal that I’m afraid might get a freaking nose bleed. I just wish he felt as loved and cherished as I do.”  
“He does, Nasir. You let that man get away with murder.” Saxa reassured him.  
“Then why is he acting like this?” Nasir wondered aloud.  
“Honey, if you could understand the reasons why Agron does the things he does you wouldn’t be at my house at five thirty in the afternoon in your pajamas getting ready to watch Thor and eat popcorn.”  
Nasir let out a laugh.  
“There’s the smile that warms my heart.” Saxa said with a smile of her own.  
“Thanks for letting me crash here by the way. I don’t know what I would do without you.”  
“Anytime, my darling. Now. Let’s go watch an extremely attractive Austrian man wield a hammer, shall we?”  
“Absolutely.” Nasir agreed linking arms with Saxa as they walked to the living room.  
*****  
It was three o’clock in the morning and Nasir couldn’t sleep. Saxa, on the other hand, had been passed out for the better part of two hours. Nasir silently thanked the gods tomorrow was Saturday. Deciding that he couldn’t lay there any longer Nasir got out of bed as quietly as he could so not to wake up Saxa and headed to the living room. He watched TV for about twenty minutes before he decided to check his phone.  
No missed calls, no texts.  
Nasir had been mentally debating with himself since Agron walked out of their apartment about checking on his boyfriend. Agron was reckless especially when he was upset. Nasir was worried sick. He had expected Agron to contact him by now.  
Nasir’s finger hovered over the call button, Agron’s number on the screen.  
“Fuck it.” He said out loud hitting call.  
He was going insane. He just needed to make sure Agron was okay.  
After six rings Nasir nearly gave up when he finally heard a voice on the other line.  
“Hello?”  
“Who is this?” Nasir didn’t even try to disguise his contempt.  
“Nasir?” The voice on the other line was youthful and innocent.  
“Duro? Is that you?” Nasir breathed out a sigh of relief. “Why do you have your brother’s phone?”  
“He’s passed out on the couch. I heard it ringing and saw it was you. I figured I should answer it. What the hell happened? And why did my brother show up on my doorstep drunk off his ass crying about you?”  
A wave of nausea washed over Nasir. Duro must have deducted from the silence that Nasir was mortified because he said “Don’t worry, man. He walked from wherever he got drunk at and he is completely fine, apart from the obvious.”  
“Thank you for taking care of him, Duro.” Nasir said.  
He was sincerely thankful that Agron had a brother like Duro to count on.  
“He’s my big brother. I’ll always have his back.” Duro told Nasir nonchalantly but he could hear the love in Duro’s voice.  
“Duro? Who is that? What time is it?”  
Nasir heard Agron’s raspy voice calling for Duro from across the room.  
“Hang on a sec.” Duro said to Nasir before he heard a whole lot of muffled noises and a half audible conversation between the brothers.  
A few seconds later Nasir heard a voice come back on the phone.  
“Hey baby.”  
Agron’s voice was a mixture of misery and exhaustion.  
“Are you okay, love?” Nasir asked feeling a hot tear roll down his cheek.  
“I’m an idiot.” Agron stated.  
“I can’t argue with that.” Nasir agreed not skipping a beat.  
Agron let out a small chuckle.  
“I am sorry if I worried you. I lost track of time.”  
“As long as you aren’t hurt that is all that matters.” Nasir said thankful Agron wasn't stupid enough to drive after getting wasted.  
“I will do anything I can to earn your forgiveness. And I am going to start by apologizing for ever asking you such a hurtful, ignorant question.”  
“How could you do that?” Nasir asked bitterly.  
“Because I’m a vindictive asshole.”  
“You are not Agron. You are the most kind and loving person I have ever met. And you don’t have to earn my forgiveness because I forgave you hours ago. Despite my better judgment.” Nasir confessed.  
He did not want to be mad at Agron; he never wanted to be mad at Agron.  
“You…you are the most amazing man…I…” Agron was at a loss for words. “How did I get so lucky?”  
“It seems the gods favor you.” Nasir teased.  
“They must, little man.” Agron said his voice sounding a bit lighter.  
“We really do need to talk about this though, Agron. No more avoiding it, no more pretending like it will go away.”  
Nasir waited for what seemed like forever before Agron replied.  
“I know, baby. First thing tomorrow. I’ll come home as soon as I wake up.” Agron assured him.  
“Okay. I’m at Saxa’s so just text me when you are on your way and I will meet you there.”  
Nasir heard something that sounded like an agitated snort come from Agron’s end of the phone.  
“I take it she hates me even more now than she did before?” Agron asked but his tone suggested that he really didn’t care.  
“She doesn’t hate you. She just doesn’t understand you sometimes. And she isn’t along on that.”  
“If you hadn’t noticed by now I’m a bit irrational.” Agron’s tone was serious but there was a hint of amusement in his voice.  
“No shit Sherlock.” Nasir giggled, pretending to be shocked.  
“All right, all right. We have all day to talk about how much of a fuck up I am. For now we should both get some rest. It’s late.”  
Nasir looked at the clock on Saxa’s living room wall.  
4:30 am  
“Sweet dream, handsome. Take advil before you go back to sleep.”  
“I will, my love.” Agron chuckled. “See you at home.”  
“I love you, Agron.”  
“I love you too, Nasir.”


	4. If you're in a bad situation, don't worry it'll change.  If you're in a good situation, don't worry it'll change.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron tries not to be so possessive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically a filler chapter. :) Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors. I hope everyone is enjoying the story! Comments=love! And thanks so much to everyone who has left kudos!

Saturday morning Nasir woke up with the worst headache he had ever experienced. His temples were throbbing and when he opened his eyes his vision was blurred. Turning his head slightly, Nasir tried to focus on the alarm clock next to Saxa’s bed.  
8:30 a.m.  
He had only been asleep for four hours.  
Taking a minute to gather his wits, Nasir soon noticed the distinct smell of soap. He turned over to see Saxa’s side of the bed was empty and he could hear water running.  
Nasir decided to close his eyes and try to sleep a little bit longer. He had nearly nodded off when the front door burst open.  
“Saxa! Where you at, woman?!”  
Nasir nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a man’s voice calling Saxa from the living room.  
“Sax- Oh, hey Nasir.” Gannicus greeted him from the doorway of Saxa’s bedroom.  
“Hey,” Nasir said weakly “Saxa is in the shower.”  
“Not anymore.” Saxa said walking out of the bathroom in nothing but a blue towel. Her blonde hair was damp falling in tangles around her face. She gave Gannicus a look that Nasir could have lived without seeing his entire life before she turned her focus to him.  
“Hey sleepy head!” She said cheerfully.  
Nasir groaned at her.  
“You look awful, babe.” She added taking a closer look at her best friend.  
“I feel like shit.” Nasir confessed. “I had trouble sleeping.”  
“How come Nasir was invited to a slumber party and I wasn’t?” Gannicus pouted as he walked over to stretch out on the end of Saxa’s queen sized bed.  
“I like him better than you.” Saxa stated simply earning a chuckle from her on and off again boyfriend.  
At the moment, they were on.  
“Just go back to sleep.” Saxa encouraged Nasir with a warm smile. “You are welcome to stay as long as you want. I will get you some Advil for your head.”  
“I can’t.” Nasir said making Saxa raise an eyebrow at him. “I am supposed to meet Agron at the apartment.” He added sheepishly.  
“What?!”  
“Before you go ape shit crazy on me, Agron and I talked last night. We agreed to sit down today and seriously discuss our issues.” Nasir explained as quickly as he could avoiding eye contact.  
“Is that why his sorry ass called you this morning?”  
“Agron called me?’ Nasir asked grabbing his phone which was next to the alarm clock.  
“Yeah, I didn’t want to wake you so I just let it ring.” Saxa shrugged.  
Nasir rolled his eyes at her before she disappeared into the bathroom to get dressed.  
“I take it Agron fucked up again?” Gannicus asked rolling onto his back to look over at Nasir.  
“You could learn some awesome pointers from Agron, Gannicus. He’s got the better handbook on how to be a dick. I think his is a newer edition.” Saxa yelled from the bathroom. Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.  
“You’re so cute when you’re angry!” Gannicus shouted back.  
“You two…” Nasir laughed.  
Gannicus shot him a sly smile.  
Shaking his head Nasir looked down at his cell and noticed he had a voicemail. Pressing the listen button it wasn’t long before he heard Agron’s voice on the other end of the phone.  
He sounded utterly defeated.  
 _Hey baby. Please don’t be mad at me...My dad just called…and a water pipe busted in his bathroom. Long story short he is up to his ankles in water and needs me and Duro to help him fix it. I don’t know when I’ll be home. I know we were supposed to talk today…I’m so sorry. Call me when you get his. I love you._  
When the message ended Nasir let out a deep breath. He wasn’t mad, just disappointed. __  
“Nasir? Is everything okay?” Saxa asked coming out of the bathroom replacing her blue towel with a pair of jeans and a white tank top.  
“Yeah, I just need to call Agron back.”  
Nasir made an attempt to get up but immediately had to sit back down.  
“Easy babe. Just stay there. Gannicus and I will leave so you can call Agron. And I will get you that Advil.” Saxa told him. “Come on, my little man child hair model.” She cooed at Gannicus.  
Gannicus gracefully stood up from the bed purposely flipping his shoulder length dirty blonde hair out of his face.  
“My hair is quite stunning, isn’t it?” He jested.  
“My head hurts too bad for this nonsense. GTFO, both of you.” Nasir chuckled.  
Saxa gave Nasir a playful wink before grabbing Gannicus’ arm and pulling him out of the bedroom.  
Once they were out of sight Nasir called Agron.  
“Hello?” The voice that answered Agron’s phone was not his own.  
Duro sounded beyond agitated.  
“Hey, I take it the pipe didn’t turn out to be an easy fix?”  
“Ha, not even a little bit. Agron is trying not to drown right now. Hold on, I’ll get him.”  
It took a few minutes before Agron came to the phone.  
“I love you.”  
Nasir smiled at Agron’s greeting.  
“I love you too, Aggy. I’m not mad.”  
“I am still sorry. I really do want to talk to you.” Agron said with a frustrated sigh.  
“I know, but your dad needs your help. We have plenty of time to talk. Besides, it’s not like you could actually avoid me. I know where you live, remember?” Nasir teased.  
“Exactly.” Agron chuckled lightly. He sounded extremely relieved.  
“I am going to stay at Saxa’s house, then. I have a migraine so I’m going to go back to sleep.”  
“Aw, baby. I’m sorry. Did you take anything? Drink a lot of water. Do you need anything? I can take a small break to go to the store.”  
“Calm down, mother hen. Saxa is going to take care of me.”  
Nasir should have known better.  
Agron always worried too much when Nasir wasn’t feeling well. Last summer, Nasir had come down with a standard cold but by the way Agron reacted you would have thought he had contracted the plague.  
“I can’t stand it when you aren’t well.” Agron confessed.  
“I know, love. It’s just a headache though. I will sleep it off and everything will be fine.”  
Just then there was a knock on the bedroom door. Nasir looked up to see Saxa walking in with a glass of water, a bottle of Advil, and an ice pack.  
“Tell dumb dumb to stop running his mouth and let you rest.” Saxa scolded sitting the glass of water on the bedside table.  
“Tell grumpy that she better take care of you or there will be hell to pay.” Agron warned.  
“Both of you are ridiculous.” Nasir huffed taking the two Advil Saxa handed him.  
Saxa stuck out her tongue at the phone.  
“If you need anything just let me know.” She told Nasir.  
“Thanks, Saxa. You are amazing.”  
“You are welcome.” Saxa said with a warm smile before leaving the bedroom once more.  
“I should be the one taking care of you.” Agron pouted.  
Nasir let of a frustrated sigh.  
“Now that we have to add you being jealous of my best friend to the list, go help your dad and brother.”  
“I’ll call you when I’m done.” Agron said conceding to defeat. “Love you, baby.”  
“I love you too. Even if you are a giant green rage monster.”  
Nasir hung up the phone to the sound of Agron’s laughter. He loved that sound.  
******  
Nasir woke up from his nap completely rejuvenated. Stretching, he looked over to see what time it was.  
5:00 p.m.  
‘Holy shit!’ Nasir thought to himself. He had slept the entire day.  
After taking a moment to fully wake up Nasir made his way to Saxa’s living room to find her and Gannicus sitting on the couch watching TV.  
“Hey guys.” Nasir said making both of them turn their heads.  
“Someone sounds better.” Saxa said happily.  
“So much better.” Nasir confirmed sitting on the recliner to the right side of the couch. “I slept like the dead.”  
“Good to hear. You must have needed it.” Saxa mused. She looked at Nasir for a moment before a devious smile crept onto her face.  
“What?” Nasir asked skeptically.  
“Well, since you are feeling better that means you can come dancing with us tonight.”  
“Let's not get crazy.” Nasir teased.  
“Please! It will be fun! Pietros will be there.” Saxa begged.  
Pietros had been the only reason Nasir survived their economics class freshman year and they had been good friends ever since.  
“What time?”  
“I was thinking around eight. You can bring your loser boyfriend, if you want. I’m bringing mine.” Saxa giggled kissing Gannicus on the cheek.  
He made a face but chose not to comment.  
“Where are we going?” Nasir asked.  
“I was thinking Vision.”  
“That’s the club near campus, right?”  
“That’s the one. You in?”  
“…All right, fine.”  
There was no use arguing with Saxa. Plus, Nasir figured it might be fun.  
“Can you take me to the apartment so I can get a shower?”  
“Sure! I can help you pick out something to wear too!” Saxa grinned. “Ooo! I should pick out an outfit now. We can just meet at the club, right sweetheart?” Saxa asked Gannicus.  
“Sure. I need to go home and change anyway.” He agreed.  
“Great! Come on, Nasir. I have a couple new dresses I’ve been dying to wear. You can tell me which one looks better.”  
Gannicus rolled his eyes as his girlfriend jumped off the couch excitedly. “Have fun, Joan Rivers.” He said sarcastically as Nasir got up to follow Saxa.  
****  
Nasir and Saxa didn’t arrive at the Nasir’s apartment until seven thirty. It had taken Saxa an hour to figure out what to wear; eventually picking a red dress that was a halter top, and another to do her make up.  
“I’m going to go take the fast shower known to man. Pick me out an outfit, will you?” Nasir asked Saxa as he headed toward the bathroom.  
“Sure thing.” Saxa agreed with a smile.  
Nasir was in and out of the show in less than ten minutes. He silently prayed that he got all of the soap out of his hair. Wrapping a towel around his waist he headed toward the bedroom he shared with Agron.  
“How is this?” Saxa asked pointing to the outfit she had laid out on the foot of Nasir’s bed.  
It consisted of a black button down shirt and Nasir’s nicest pair of jeans.  
“Good enough for me.” Nasir said with a smile grabbing the outfit to go change in the bathroom.  
Once he was dressed, he dried his hair and pulled it back into a neat ponytail. Agron preferred Nasir hair down but he didn’t want to deal with it that evening. Plus, he knew he would get sweaty from dancing and he didn’t want his hair on his neck.  
By the time eight o’clock rolled around Nasir and Saxa were just leaving his apartment.  
“I texted Gannicus telling him we would be late.” Saxa told him as they got in her car.  
“I still haven’t heard anything from Agron.” Nasir said checking his phone for the hundredth time.  
He had called Agron to invite him dancing while Saxa was picking out something to wear but Agron hadn’t answer. At first, Nasir figured he was stuck under his father’s bathroom sink and that he would just call back as soon as he saw the missed call. However, it was an hour later and still nothing from Agron.  
“Call him again.” Saxa offered seeing the look on concern on Nasir’s face out of the corner of her eye. “I’m sure the dumb fuck just put his phone somewhere it wouldn’t get dropped in water. Even he has brains enough for that.”  
Nasir took Saxa’s advice and called Agron again. It took him a while but this time he answered.  
“I was just about to call you.” Agron sounded extremely irritated.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Duro and I fixed the pipe that busted and were cleaning up the water when another pipe did the same thing.”  
Nasir could tell Agron was livid.  
“We got that one fixed too but there is still water everywhere.”  
“I’m so sorry Aggy. How long do you think it is going to take to clean up?”  
Nasir felt terrible for Agron.  
“A couple hours. Duro went out to buy another mop.” Agron explained. “Did you need something, baby? How are you feeling? I’m sorry I missed your call.”  
“I feel ten times better. I was actually calling to ask if you wanted to go dancing tonight with Saxa, Gannicus, Pietros, and me. But it doesn’t sound like that it going to happen.” Nasir said sadly.  
“Yeah, I’m not going to be able to make it.” Agron said with a disappointed sigh. “Everything is still a mess over here.”  
Nasir was silent for a moment not sure what to say.  
“You should go though, babe.” Agron told him. “You deserve to go have fun.”  
“Are you sure?” Nasir asked.  
“Yeah, I’m sure.”  
Agron didn’t sound sure but Nasir appreciated that he was trying.  
“I know how difficult this is for you and I just want to say thank you, Agron. Your trust is the only thing I want."  
The tone in Nasir's voice made Agron's heart ache.  
"You have my trust, Nasir. One hundred and ten percent."  
Nasir smiled wide.  
"I won’t be out too late, love.”  
“Have fun, gorgeous.”  
“Thanks, Aggy. I love you.”  
“I love you too, baby.  
****  
Gannicus was sitting at a corner table when Saxa and Nasir got to the club.  
“You two beauty queens took long enough.” He joked giving Saxa as kiss on the lips as she took the seat next to him.  
“Pietros here yet?” Nasir asked sitting across the table.  
Gannicus nodded to the dance floor where Nasir caught sight on Pietros dancing with a tall, muscular guy. Nasir could not stop himself from doing a double take when he realized he knew the man grinding up against Pietros.  
It was Castus.


	5. Jealousy, that dragon which slays love under the pretence of keeping it alive.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enough is enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter five! :) Fair warning: this chapter is Days of Our Lives status in the drama department. Haha I hope everyone is enjoy this! As always, please forgive any grammar or spelling errors. Thanks for the kudos! Comments are most welcome. I would love to hear feedback.  
> ENJOY! :D

When the song ended Pietros and Castus made their way over to the table where Saxa, Gannicus and Nasir were sitting.  
“Nasir! I am glad you decided to join us!” Pietros said cheerfully clapping him on the shoulder.  
“Hey Pietros! Thanks including me.” Nasir replied greeting his friend with a smile.  
“How are you, Nasir?” Castus asked as he and Pietros took a seat at the table.  
“I’m doing well. And yourself?” Nasir asked in turn, trying to be polite.  
His eyes had gravitated to the cut on Castus’ lip before he could stop himself. He knew it was a product of Agron’s fist.  
“I’m better now that you are here.” Castus said with a grin.  
“Aren’t you the smooth talker?” Saxa giggled thankfully calling attention to herself as Nasir tried to hide the redness in his cheeks.  
“I’ve been called worse.” Castus teased.  
Soon the five of them were engaged in lighthearted conversation mostly pertaining to the fact that they should be studying instead of out at the club.  
When there was a lull in the conversation Saxa seized her opportunity.  
“Dance with me.” She demanded more then asked Nasir as she jumped up from the table and grabbed his arm.  
Nasir didn’t protest, all though he was always a bit embarrassed at clubs, he loved to dance.  
It wasn’t long before the rest of the boys joined them on the floor.  
After a couple songs Gannicus, the chivalrous man that he was, asked Nasir if he could cut in.  
“Of course!” Nasir said bowing slightly.  
“Why thank you good sir!” Gannicus teased taking Saxa’s hand and spinning her around.  
“Would you like to dance?” Nasir heard a voice ask as soon as Saxa was clear of his arms.  
Nasir turned to see Castus was smiling at him hopefully.  
“Sure!”  
Nasir didn’t see the harm.  
“I am sorry if I caused a problem between you and Agron the other day.” Castus said out of the blue after they had been dancing for a while.  
“You didn’t do anything wrong.” Nasir assured him. “I am sorry Agron hung up on you. I hope you didn’t need anything important. I would have called you back but…”  
“No, no. It’s fine. I was just calling to ask if you wanted to study, honestly.” Castus told Nasir leaning forward slightly so he could hear him over the loud music.  
Nasir nodded and smiled as he and Castus returned to dancing. Half way through the song that was playing Nasir made the terrible decision of looking to his left. Saxa and Gannicus were grinding against each other, dry humping, rather than dancing.  
“Fuck the gods. Those two need to get a room!” Nasir scolded.  
Out of instinct he buried his face in Castus’ shoulder to avoid looking at the nasty scene unfolding in front of him.  
Castus chuckled putting his hands on Nasir’s hips to pull him closer.  
“You are adorable when you blush.” He said placing his right hand under Nasir’s chin so that they could make eye contact.  
“Thanks.” Nasir said shyly.  
“Here, if you stand over here” Castus mused as he positioned Nasir so that he would have his back toward the couple “you won’t be able to see them and I can keep dancing with you.”  
Nasir smiled wide at Castus’ solution.  
“This is much better.”  
“I thought you might say that.” Castus said proudly.  
During the course of Castus strategic move a slow song had come on.  
“You are still going to dance with me, right?” Castus asked see the small look of panic in Nasir’s eyes.  
Nasir timidly shrugged his shoulders.  
Taking action, Castus grabbed Nasir’s hips once more pulling him close enough for their stomachs to touch.  
“It’s just a slow dance, Nasir.” Castus pointed out giving Nasir an award winning smile.  
“I guess you are right.” He agreed putting his arms around Castus’ neck.  
“Oh man. Be glad you are not facing this direction.” Castus joked trying to get Nasir to loosen up.  
“I don’t even want to know!” Nasir laughed, terrified at what his best friend might be doing.  
“You’re blushing again.” Castus teased.  
Nasir smiled up at him before ducking his eyes.  
“I can’t believe how beautiful you are.” Castus said.  
“You really are a smooth talker.” Nasir replied quietly trying to brush off the compliment.  
“Is it me smooth talking you when I’m only stating the facts?”  
“Damn, you should teach a class on the art of being charming.” Nasir teased earning a laugh from Castus.  
Before Nasir could say anything else though, Castus’ laugh was lost in his throat as he narrowed his eyes and look toward the door of the club.  
Following Castus’ gaze Nasir’s eyes met none other than Agron’s. He looked as though he had gotten dressed quickly, his white dress shirt un-tucked, and he was wearing ripped jeans. Nasir also noticed that his hair was damp as though he had recently showered. But the thing Nasir notice first and foremost was the look of undeniable, uncontainable rage plastered all over Agron’s face.  
Nasir let go of Castus almost immediately and hastily made his way toward his boyfriend leaving Castus alone on the dance floor.  
Once Nasir made it over to Agron he made a move to put his hand on his shoulder. Agron immediately pulled way.  
“Agron, don’t be like that.” Nasir said taking a step forward causing Agron to take a step back.  
“I should go.” Agron said flatly.  
“You just got here! Come dance with me?” Nasir cooed. “I take it everything is all cleaned up at your dad’s?”  
“Yeah, I thought I would come here and surprise you.” Agron explained with little emotion.  
“You did! I’m really happy to see you.” Nasir said earnestly making one more attempt to touch Agron.  
This time he let Nasir grab his left hand to hold it.  
“Are you happy to see me?” Agron spat, looking down at Nasir’s hand holding his. “Cause it seemed like you pretty preoccupied when I walked in.”  
Nasir immediately let go of Agron’s hand taking a step back from the taller man.  
“We were dance. That is it.”  
“Whatever.” Agron threw up his hands in disgust before turning to leave the club.  
Nasir followed him, seeing red.  
“If you get in that truck without talking to me we are done.” Nasir yelled when they reached the parking lot.  
Agron, who was pulling out his keys from his pocket, stopped dead in his tracks.  
“You are threatening to break up with me?! After what I just saw?”  
“You didn’t see anything, Agron! Because there was nothing to see!” Nasir seethed walking up to stand in front of Argon.  
“Oh, so I didn’t just see you plastered against another guy slow dancing?” Agron scoffed.  
“I would say that you are being ridiculous but that would be a fucking understatement!” Nasir shouted unable to control the volume of his voice.  
“How the fuck am I being ridiculous?!” Agron asked matching Nasir’s voice in octaves.  
“Castus and I are friends. Nothing more! Why can’t you believe that? So much for having your fucking trust.”  
Agron opened his mouth to argue but he had no words so he closed it again.  
“Yeah, you don’t have a fucking excuse for that one, do you?” Nasir asked harshly.  
“I told you I didn’t want you around him.”  
“And I told you I wanted your trust. What is it going to take, Agron?” Nasir questioned. “What is it going to take for you stop acting like this?”  
Agron looked at Nasir his face pain stricken.  
“Think about your answer, Agron. Think about the consequences. Think about the love that I feel for you because it is there. Agron. I love _you ___. And only _you ___.”  
Nasir’s body was trembling as he tried desperately to make those words stick in Agron’s mind.  
“I know, Nasir. I know. And I love you. More than anything.” Agron said fighting back tears.  
“Then don’t ask me to stay away from Castus. Let my word that nothing is going on between us be enough.” Nasir pleaded closing the gap between him and Agron to where they were face to face.  
Agron put his hand on Nasir’s cheek rubbing circles with his thumb. Nasir leaned into his palm. It felt like ages since he had felt Agron’s loving touch against his skin.  
They stared at each other for what seemed like forever before Agron breathed out a frustrated sigh.  
“I’m sorry, Nasir.”  
Hearing those three words in any other context would have made Nasir be able to breathe easy but with the look on Agron’s face at that exact moment they made him feel as though someone had removed his lungs.  
“I don’t want you around him.”  
And just like that all of Nasir’s hope deflated. He pulled away from Agron’s touch and closed his eyes.  
“So you are saying the only way you will stop acting like this is if I don’t go near Castus?” He asked and when he opened his eyes again his expression was hardened.  
“Yes.” Agron whispered in response.  
“I will not be told who I can and cannot see Agron. I won’t.” Nasir said, barely able to see. He had given up trying to hold back his tears. Gathering his strength Nasir made is feet move, slowly backing away from Agron. 

___“Nasir…Nasir!”_  
He heard Agron calling after him but he refused to turn around. Once he was back in the club Saxa found him almost immediately.  
“What happened?” Saxa asked her voice strained with worry.  
Nasir’s face was stained with tears and he felt sick to his stomach.  
“Can we please go back to your house?” Nasir nearly pleaded.  
“Of course, of course.” Saxa agreed wrapping her arm around Nasir to lead him out of the club. 


	6. There is one pain I often feel which you will never know because it is caused by the absence of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron is lost without Nasir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter six, lovelies! Pardon any mistakes. :) Thank you for the kudos and comments!  
> ENJOY!

Agron wasn’t quite sure how late it was. The bar tender had cut him off less than twenty minutes ago and needless to say he was wasted. Wasted was probably an understatement. He slid gingerly off the stool he was sitting on, attempting to stand up. In retrospect, Agron realized that was probably a bad decision. He had made a lot of bad decisions that night but this one resulted with his ass and the floor making each other’s acquaintance.  
“Whoa there buddy.” The bar tender said emerging from behind the bar to help Agron to his feet. “Let me call you a cab, okay?”  
Agron grunted his approval leaning on the stool he just fallen out of for support.  
When the cab arrived Agron was barely able to string together a sentence let alone tell the driver where to take him. After a series of death glares from the rare view mirror and an extreme amount of concentration on Agron's behalf an address was finally agreed upon. He could only hope it belonged to someone he knew.  
Ten minutes later the cab driver pulled up in front of a small one bedroom house. It was painted light blue and had a paved walk way leading to the front door which was made of ash wood and painted white. All the lights in the house were off.  
Agron, although it was a little bit of a struggle, paid the driver and got out of the cab. Slowly, because the ground was spinning, he made his way up the path that led to the front door. Agron took a moment to steady himself before knocking loudly. Soon, he became impatient and turned his attention to the doorbell located to the left of the fame. He rang it over a dozen times before the door flew open revealing a very bewildered, very angry young man with dreadlocks.  
“What the fuck Agron?!” Duro asked rubbing his eyes sleepily. “It’s three o’clock in the fucking morning!”  
“Need…to stay…Can’t go home…” Agron slurred leaning against the fame of the door.  
“Not again." Duro sighed. "Did you and Nasir get into another fight?” He questioned grabbing his brother’s left arm to drape it around his neck so he could help him walk.  
“I was…stupid…so stupid…he…” A tear rolled down Agron’s cheek as Duro laid him on the couch. “He broke up with me…”  
“Aggy! What the hell?”  
Duro crouched next to the couch so that he was level with his brother.  
“I..spent…all this time…worried about losing him…to someone else…And I’m…the one that…pushed him…away…” Between his drunken state and his fight to hold back tears Agron could barely speak.  
“Alles wird gut, Bruder." Duro said trying his best to comfort the babbling mess sprawled out on his couch as he wiped away the tear running down Agron’s face.  
“How?” Agron asked looking up at his younger brother for guidance.  
“First, you are going to sleep this off. Next, after you get over your massive, puke filled hangover, that you will no doubt have tomorrow, you are going to call Nasir. By then he will have had time to cool off and forgive your dumb ass for whatever it is you did. Last, you are going to apologize. Profusely. And you are going to stop being a jealous moron. Understood?” Duro asked sternly.  
All Agron could do was nod his head yes.  
“Okay, good. Now get some sleep. And whatever you do, do not throw up on my carpet. I will kill you.”  
“Yes, Bruder.” Agron agreed, his voice was pathetic.  
“Try to sleep.” Duro said grabbing the spare blanket at the end of the couch to throw it over Agron.  
“Thank…you…” Agron’s voice was barely audible.  
“You are welcome big brother. Ich liebe dich.” Duro said shutting off the light.  
“I..love you..too.” Agron whispered before passing out.  
*Sunday afternoon*  
“How the fuck can he have this effect on me?!” Nasir nearly screamed as he paced back and forth in front of Saxa’s bed.  
Her eyes followed him as though she was watching a tennis match.  
“Because you love him.”  
Nasir let out a frustrated grunt.  
“He’s the one who basically accused me of cheating...and the one who threw a fit over me socializing with others, which FYI is what normal people do...and yet I’m the one standing here worried out of my fucking mind because I don’t know where he is!”  
“Nasir.” Saxa said grabbing his forearm. “If you don’t calm down you are going to have a panic attack.”  
“Ha, I think it is too late for that.” Nasir gritted out, taking a seat next to Saxa on the bed.  
His heart was pounding and his chest felt constricted. He hadn’t heard from Agron in over nine hours. Nasir had called him at least six times. And the worst part of it all was Duro refused to answer his phone as well.  
“He is fine, Nasir.” Saxa said softly as she rubbed his back.  
“What if something happened to him Saxa? What if the last conversation I ever had with him was me breaking things off?” Nasir felt hot tears rolling down his face once more. He had spent the majority of the morning crying and not much had change from then to that afternoon.  
“He is _FINE ___.” Saxa said again. “His is probably just being a dick.”  
The words had barely left Saxa’s mouth when Nasir’s phone ring.  
“Speak of the fucking devil.” She giggled.  
Nasir scramble to grab his phone which was on the floor near the wall plugged into the charger.  
“It’s Duro.” Nasir said, his heart sinking a little. “Hello? Duro? Please tell me you are with Agron?”  
“Yeah, he is fine, for the most part. I am sorry I didn’t answer your calls. Agron has been puking his guts up.”  
“What? Why?” Nasir’s anxiety came back at full force.  
“Well…he may or may not have gotten completely wasted last night…” Duro said sheepishly. He felt bad telling on his brother.  
Nasir let out a string of curses.  
“Looking on the bright side he took a cab and hasn’t died of alcohol poisoning…yet…” Duro teased trying to lighten the mood of the conversation.  
Nasir silent made him regret that decision.  
“He wants to go home so he can get cleaned up and sleep in his own bed. I can take him but I can’t stay. My shift at the library starts in an hour.” Duro said, his tone becoming completely serious.  
“I will get Saxa to drop me off at the apartment.” Nasir said holding up a hand to Saxa who was about to protest. After a small stare down Saxa backed off. Nasir would have been proud of himself under different circumstances. It wasn’t often that he could match Saxa’s fierceness. Too bad it was due to the fact that he was just fed up with EVERYTHING.  
“Are you sure?” Duro asked, his voice was doubtful.  
“Yeah, I will be there soon.”  
****  
Nasir got to the apartment before Agron and Duro. He gave Saxa and side hug from the passenger’s seat of her car before heading inside. She was not happy about the fact that Nasir was coming to Agron’s rescue. Her exact words were “let the bitch suffer” but Nasir wasn’t in the mood to care. He had spent the whole day thinking something terrible had happened to Agron and all he wanted was to see him, no matter how infuriated he still was.  
While he was waiting for Agron and Duro to show up Nasir decided to change his clothes to something more comfortable. He had just pulled on his favorite pair of sweat pants when he heard Duro’s voice from the living room. Throwing on an old black t-shirt Nasir made his way out of the bedroom to find Duro dragging Agron to the couch.  
“You better get a trash can.” Duro warned Nasir as Agron let out a pained whimper.  
Moving quickly Nasir grabbed the trash can from the bathroom and put in front of Agron.  
“He needs fluids and sleep.” Duro informed Nasir who was giving Agron a look of pity.  
Agron had thrown his left arm over his eyes as he lay on his back, grimacing.  
“Yes Dr. Duro.” Nasir teased taking his eyes off of Agron long enough to shoot him a playful smile.  
Duro chuckled and headed toward the door.  
“Good luck.” He said to Nasir, giving him a salute before leaving the apartment.  
Nasir locked the door after Duro left and turned once more to look at Agron.  
“Can I get you anything?” He asked when Agron moved his arm down slightly, peering over at Nasir.  
Agron held out his hand to Nasir who took it, sitting on the coffee table in front of the couch.  
“My head hurts so bad.” Agron told him, his eyes welling up with tears.  
“Let’s get you into to bed.” Nasir cooed pulling Agron to his feet. Grabbing the trash can with his free hand Nasir led Agron to their bedroom making a short pit stop at the bathroom to wash Agron's face. Once they were in the bedroom Agron took off his shirt which was stained with vomit. Throwing it in the hamper, he didn't bother to put another one on. Nasir sat the trash can down on the side of the bed closes to Agron as he laid down on his side (the left) of the bed pulling the covers up to his neck. “Will you stay with me? Just until I fall asleep?” Agron asked softly.  
He looked awful. His face was swollen, his eyes were blood shot. It was all Nasir could do not to cry at the sight of Agron’s pain.  
“Of course.” Nasir agreed crawling into bed.  
Lying on his back, Nasir let Agron roll over to rest his head on his chest. Once Agron was comfortable Nasir started to lightly rub between his shoulder blades.  
“I can’t lose you, Nasir.”  
“Shhh.”  
Nasir wrapped his arms around Agron’s shaking body.  
“Gods help me, Agron.” He sighed helplessly. “You are not going to lose me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.s. the line Duro says in German is supposed to say "everything will be okay, brother." I do not by any means speak German so I hope it is right. I used google translate.


	7. There is no love without forgiveness, and there is no forgiveness without love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgiveness is the first step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! I just want to say thank you to everyone who read this, commented, and left kudos. :D You guys are awesome! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
> THANKS! <3

The next morning was hell.  
Agron had been up half the night vomiting and Nasir had refused to leave his side.  
By eight thirty Monday morning Nasir could barely gather the strength it took to hit the off button on his alarm clock. A yawn escaped his mouth as he looked to his left to see Agron still fast asleep the sounds of his light snoring barely audible. He was lying on his stomach with his head slightly hanging off the side of the bed, strategically positioned right above the trash can Nasir had put there the day before. Nasir silently thanked the gods he was finally getting some rest. Not being able to help himself, Nasir rolled over and kissed Agron between his shoulder blades. He smiled at the peaceful expression painted on Agron’s face. He looked so innocent.  
Nasir hated that Agron had gotten so sick.  
A shudder ran through his body when he thought about the amount of alcohol that Agron must have consumed for this to have happened.  
After taking a minute to fully wake up Nasir sluggishly forced himself out of bed to get a shower. He had class soon.  
Once in the shower Nasir was basically on autopilot. After he was done washing Nasir made the huge mistake of closing his eyes and standing under the hot water. It wasn’t a minute later that he felt himself drifting off. Snapping back to consciousness Nasir turned off the water and grabbed one of the towels from the rack near the shower. He dried off quickly and threw on an old pair of jeans and a red V-neck shirt. Unfortunately, Nasir didn’t have time to dry his hair or get breakfast. He brushed his hair as fast as he could, grabbed his backpack and ran out the door.  
He had never felt so lucky to live only fifteen minutes away from campus until that morning.  
Nasir first class drug on and on. He lost count of how many times he dozed off. Thankfully, Nasir had a small break between his first and second class to run to the Starbucks near the college to get some caffeine and a bagel. After devouring his food Nasir felt ten times better.  
Returning to campus, Nasir decided to go to his second class a bit early in order to study for the exam that was assigned for later in the week. On normal circumstances right about this time on Monday mornings Nasir would be dreading this class, not only for the subject matter (Philosophy wasn’t his thing) but also because it was a class he shared with Agron and Castus. The two of them always insisted on sitting on either side of him and by the time the class was over Nasir felt as though he drowning in animosity. Fortunately, Nasir wouldn’t have to deal with the macho man BS today. He didn’t see Agron getting out of bed let alone coming to a class he cared nothing about.  
Nasir ended getting to the classroom thirty minutes early. He sat in his usual spot and started studying.  
‘Thank the gods for coffee’ Nasir thought as the let out a frustrated sigh trying to grasp the concept of the material. The caffeine was the only thing keeping him upright.  
However, it wasn’t long before Nasir gave up completely. He shut his book and laid his head down on the desk. Almost instantly he drifted off to sleep.  
“Nasir?”  
Nasir’s head shot up from the desk at the sensation of someone shaking him gently.  
“Are you okay?”  
It was Castus.  
Slightly disoriented, Nasir realized the rest of the class was filing into the lecture hall.  
“Yeah, just didn’t get much sleep last night.” Nasir explained as Castus took his usual seat next to him.  
“I can tell. No offense, but you look like a hot mess.” Castus said with a chuckle.  
“Ha! Thanks.” Nasir laughed unable to deny Castus’ words.  
“Here, let me fix that.” Castus said and before Nasir could stop him, he tucked a piece of Nasir’s messy hair behind his ear.  
Nasir was about to say thank you when a loud noise to his right made him jump. He turned his head to see that Agron had slammed his books down on the desk before taking his seat.  
“You can’t be serious, baby?” Nasir asked turning his body completely to face Agron. “You look like you are fighting the urge to throw up. Why didn’t you just stay in bed?”  
“I’m fine.” Agron deadpanned as he locked eyes with Castus.  
They were in the middle of a stare down when Nasir grabbed Agron’s face with both of his hands forcing him to look Nasir in the eyes.  
“You need rest, love.” Nasir lamented.  
Agron leaned into Nasir's touch before inching forward to place a small kiss on his lips. When Agron pulled back he brought his hand up to Nasir’s hair, running his fingers through his still slightly damp tousles. Nasir smiled, ignoring the rude noise he heard Castus make from somewhere to his left, (to which Agron responded with his middle finger) as he removed his hands from Agron’s face so that he could scoot his chair closer to him.  
“I’m fine, baby. Honestly. This is the only class I plan on going to.” Agron promised as he took Nasir’s hand in his. “You know that I am not doing so great in this class. Missing lecture would probably fuck me over even more.”  
Nasir squeezed Agron’s hand lightly unable to respond because the professor had called for the class to begin.  
He knew there was some truth behind Agron’s words. They both had been struggling in the class from the beginning of the semester. But he doubted very seriously that Agron’s motivation for coming to class rested solely on his concern for his grade.  
Throughout the course of the hour and fifteen minute lecture Nasir lost count of how many times he caught Agron and Castus staring daggers at each other. He was beyond happy when the professor ended his speech and told the class to have a good day.  
“You need to go home and rest, Agron.” Nasir said trying to ignore the hostility in Agron’s bright green eyes.  
He was watching Castus pack up his things like a cat stalking a mouse.  
“I’m going home. I promise.” Agron said once Castus was headed out the door.  
“I’ll meet you there. I have some time before my next class.”  
****  
Agron was back at the apartment before Nasir. That was due largely to the fact that Agron had a lead foot. It drove Nasir crazy that he never paid attention to the speed limit. Agron expected an ear full when Nasir got home.  
“Glad to see you made it home in one piece, Mario Andretti.” Nasir scolded as he shut the front door behind him.  
“Sorry…” Agron said sheepishly.  
Nasir rolled his eyes but decided not to say anything more about it. He was way too tired.  
“Do you want me to make you some soup?” He asked walking to the kitchen as Agron followed suit.  
“Yeah, that would be great.” Agron said sitting down at the table.  
He couldn’t remember the last time he had eaten something.  
“Chicken noodle or chicken rice?” Nasir asked getting a pot from the cabinet.  
“Rice.”  
Once Nasir put the soup on he joined Agron at the table.  
“Can I ask you a question?” Agron’s voice was timid.  
“What is it?” Nasir asked looking over at Agron.  
“…Are we back together?”  
It took a minute for Agron’s question to sink in.  
“I don’t know…” Nasir said letting out a deep breath. “I’m still pissed.”  
Agron nodded his head slowly.  
“But you still love me?”  
“Of course I do, Agron. I don’t think anything will ever change that.”  
Agron gave him a small smile before Nasir got up to get him a bowl of soup. He handed Agron a spoon and took his seat once more.  
“I know I have a tendency to overreact.” Agron said between bites of his meal. “But put yourself in my shoes, Nasir. How would you have felt seeing me wrapped up in some other guy’s arms? Especially when you knew that guy was into me.”  
Nasir could have slapped himself. He was ashamed to admit he had never considered thinking about it from Agron’s point of view. He had let his anger at Agron’s jealousy blind him toward the fact that Agron wasn’t the only one of the two being ridiculous.  
“I would have felt awful.” He confessed, unable to meet Agron’s eyes. “And would have totally punched that guy in the face.”  
Agron let out a laugh.  
“Been there, done that, bought the t-shirt.”  
“I’m sorry Agron. I don’t know what I was thinking. You just made me so mad.” Nasir was trying to keep his voice steady.  
“I know. I just…I don’t have the ability to use rational thought when it comes to Castus…” Agron began but Nasir cut him off.  
“You were right to be pissed off, Aggy. I shouldn’t have been slow dancing with him. Not when I knew how he felt about me…I was being spiteful.”  
“An emotion I am all too familiar with.” Agron chuckled.  
“I can’t promise you I will stay away from him.” Nasir said. “But I can promise that I won’t let him put his hands on me and I will be sure to discourage all of his flirtations. And I promise I will never dismiss your concerns again. Even if I think they are irrational and unwarranted.” He added with a sarcastic smile.  
Agron chuckled again before he said, “And I can’t promise that I won’t be jealous when other guys show interest in you. But Nasir, I swear I will try my hardest not to make you feel like I don’t trust you.”  
Nasir felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders at Agron’s words. Their declarations were not by any means the solution to their problem but they were definitely a start.  
“I was wrong to lay the blame solely on you. Can you forgive me?” Nasir asked leaning over the table to place his hand on Argon’s cheek.  
“There is nothing to forgive, Nasir. We both made mistakes. I just want to learn from them and move on. And I truly and sincerely want you to tell me you are still my boyfriend.” Agron added hopefully.  
Nasir looked at Agron for a moment before getting up from the table to slip into his lap. He pressed an innocent but passionate kiss to Agron’s lips before he said “I am truly and sincerely still your boyfriend. And I love you.”  
Agron rested his forehead against Nasir’s, unable to contain the goofy grin that spread across his face.  
“I love you too.”


End file.
